


A través de las gotas de lluvia

by MissLefroy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Sisters, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Queenie lleva días bastante triste y solo su hermana Tina sabe cómo animarla.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski





	A través de las gotas de lluvia

A Queenie Goldstein le gustaban los días de lluvia. Adoraba sentarse en la repisa de la ventana y ver cómo las diminutas gotitas de agua chocaban contra el cristal y resbalaban lentamente, formando un pequeño hilo de gotas.

Pensaba que la vida era breve, tanto como aquellas gotas de lluvia que, en cualquier momento, podrían desaparecer sin más. Unas duraban más, otras menos, pero tarde o temprano se esfumaban.

Y es por eso por lo que sabía perfectamente que no debía estar melancólica, ni mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Se llevó a los labios la taza de humeante chocolate que llevaba entre las manos y saboreó el dulce brebaje.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Tina, su hermana mayor. La adoraba demasiado como para molestarse por aquella interrupción. Sabía más que de sobra a qué venía, y, aunque ya eran demasiadas las veces que le había sermoneado sobre su estado de ánimo, no le importaba en absoluto. Era su hermana. Hacía mucho que sus padres ya no se encontraba junto a ellas, y se había autoimpuesto, desde muy joven, el rol de madre que años atrás perdieron. Y, a pesar de que ya no eran unas niñas, Tina seguía preocupándose por Queenie, como cuando eran dos simples colegialas de Ilvermorny.

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró desde la puerta, Tina.

Queenie le hizo un gesto para que entrara, sin apenas moverse. Tina se dirigió hacia su hermana menor despacio, como si de alguien muy delicado se tratara. Se sentó frente a ella en la repisa de la ventana y miró en esta al exterior, intentando imaginarse qué es lo que estaría pensando.

—¿Has recibido noticias del magizoologista? —preguntó Queenie, socarronamente.

Tina bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ni que estuviera impaciente por saber de él… —dijo, pero ni ella misma se creía lo que decía; empezaba a preocuparse por si le hubiera pasado algo, ya que prometió escribirle y aún esperaba señales de vida—. Es un hombre muy ocupado, que seguramente tiene cosas mejores que hacer que escribir a… alguien que prácticamente conoció de tres días.

—Probablemente.

—Probablemente. —repitió Tina, poco convencida—. Además, seguro que habrá conocido a alguien y… estarán a punto de… qué sé yo, compartir la vida juntos, o vaya usted a saber.

Queenie se echó a reír. Hacía semanas que no lo hacía de esa manera y se sentía realmente bien.

—En serio, Teeny, ¿tú te escuchas cuando dices esas cosas?

Tina se sonrojó, pero era cierto. Aquello sonaba verdaderamente ridículo.

—Es un buen hombre y no le vi de esos —le sonrió Queenie—. Pero sí que es verdad que es muy apuesto y, como no te decidas pronto, tal vez alguien se te adelante.

—Me temo, mi querida hermana, que la única que se está adelantando aquí eres tú. Entre Newt y yo no hay nada. Y dudo mucho de que vaya a haberlo. Somos muy diferentes. Vivimos en mundos distintos. No hay más nada que decir.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó al rostro de la menor de los Goldstein. Tina se percató del detalle e intentó arreglarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que no servía de nada.

—¿Y tú no tenías una cita esta noche? —preguntó Tina, intentando cambiar de tema, cosa que normalmente se le daba bastante bien en este tipo de casos.

—Sí, pero se canceló.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque está lloviendo.

—Vaya, ¿y desde cuándo cancelas algo porque esté lloviendo? Si tú eres una amante de la lluvia desde que eras pequeña. A madre le traías de cabeza cada vez que caía un chaparrón, ya que siempre aparecías en casa calada hasta el tuétano, saltando de charco en charco —recordó entre risas.

—Sí, lo sé, y lo recuerdo, pero nadie aquí ha dicho que haya sido yo quien cancelara esa cita.

—Entiendo.

—Era al aire libre, por lo que mucho no podríamos disfrutar con la que está cayendo.

—¿Y no será…?

Tina se calló de inmediato. Queenie supo a qué se refería.

—No, de verdad que no. Aquello está más que superado.

—¿En serio?

Queenie asintió, aunque a Tina no le convenció en absoluto.

—Es agua pasada.

—Mejor, porque de veras que no te convenía estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en alguien como él.

—¿Alguien como él?

—Sí, ya sabes…

—Pues no. —Queenie se irguió para ver mejor la reacción de su hermana ante la situación.

—Bueno, ya sabes…

Ambas callaron; sabían que aquella conversación no iba a llegar muy lejos y tampoco se iban a poner de acuerdo, así que lo mejor era dejar la discusión ahí.

—Dime… —comenzó a decir Tina, tras unos minutos pensativa—, ¿qué se supone que tiene él que no pueda tener un mago? —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir—: O bruja.

Queenie pensó detenidamente en la pregunta que su hermana le había formulado. En su vida, había conocido a muchos magos y brujas que la habían maravillado, sorprendido, fascinado, pero el hecho de haber conocido a una persona tan lejana al mundo de donde ella provenía, le atraía tanto y le impresionaba de tal manera, que le resultaba imposible no querer saber más.

—Supongo que, simplemente, él es especial.

Tina suspiró lentamente. Le quitó la taza de chocolate que tenía entre las manos y la dejó en la mesita más cercana, le tomó de las manos y la levantó de su improvisado asiento.

—¡Al cuerno con todo! Creo que tienes razón. ¿Para qué están las normas si no es para incumplirlas?

Queenie sonrió a su hermana, extrañada por su comportamiento.

—No te reconozco, Porpentina Goldstein, ¿seguro que eres tú? —dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Como vuelvas a llamarme Porpentina me reconocerás de nuevo, y no por mi buen humor, precisamente.

Tina cerró los ojos un momento, como sopesando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cogió a su hermana de la mano y se la apretó tan fuerte, que casi creyó que se la iba a romper.

—Solo espero no tener que arrepentirme nunca de esto.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ambas hermanas se habían desaparecido.

* * *

—¿Me puedes explicar a dónde se supone que vamos?

La lluvia había cesado y apenas caían unas pocas gotas. El suelo permanecía húmedo, por lo que debían andar con cuidado para no resbalarse. Llevaban más de diez minutos andando. Evidentemente, Tina sabía que no podían aparecerse en cualquier parte, ni mucho menos cerca de la vista de cualquier no-maj que rondaban por la zona.

Al llegar al final de una de las eternas calles, se detuvo en seco. Miró de reojo la calle que cruzaba con la que estaban y se giró para mirar a su hermana.

—Hace días que lo descubrí y no tenía intención de comunicártelo, ya que, a fin y al cabo, era lo mejor y así se decidió en su momento. Pero creo que la vida ya es injusta de por sí como para estar amargándonos por unas leyes estúpidas que no nos convienen a nadie. Así que, por lo que más quieras, no cometas ninguna locura y procura ser lo más discreta posible.

Queenie miró justo a la calle que tenía enfrente de ellas. Las enormes letras de aquella pequeña panadería llamaron su atención. Por un segundo, dejó de escuchar la voz de su hermana y se encaminó hacia el local.

Hacía semanas que no sonreía de aquella manera. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con la mirada triste y aquello hizo que regresara esas motas alegres que iluminaban su mirada.

Miró a través del escaparate, aún húmedo por la lluvia y fue ahí donde le vio. Le vio por primera vez desde aquella tarde de lluvia, en donde sus recuerdos con él se esfumaron como el humo de una chimenea en invierno.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no sabía en qué momento iba a salirse de su sitio. Quería correr hacia él y abrazarle. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que se le hubieran atropellado las palabras en la boca. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

«Así se decidió en su momento», retumbaron las palabras de Tina en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Sí, así debía ser. Pero igualmente le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su bondad. Echaba de menos su risa y su mirada curiosa. Echaba de menos sentirse como lo hacía en ese momento. Y se dio cuenta de que realmente le quería.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y observarle a través de las gotas de lluvia.

* * *


End file.
